techs_wiki_of_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Gretchen
Gretchen is a SuperNoobs OC created by Tech. She is 12 years old (like the other noobs). She is a hockey player and a gymnast. Personality Clumsy and charismatic, Gretchen is a happy pastel goth and thinks deeply before she acts. She loves music, outdoors and her friends. Despite her outgoing personality, she has struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. She deeply cares for other people, and she usually puts their feelings and interests before her own, in some cases being at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she does have her limits. She can be very emotional and will cry over just about anything if it bothers her enough. She tends to form strong emotional bonds with those who try hardest to understand her. She is very caring and affectionate to those people. She also likes to watch shows like Doctor Who. Appearance Gretchen appears to be Canadian, British and Russian. She has wavy dyed black hair with pastel blue and purple at the bottom and a frilly pastel blue and purple heart bow in her hair on the right. She has minty peppermint green eyes, fair skin and slight freckles scattered about. She wears an oversized sleeved lavender tee with a fluffy pastel pink llama on it, that goes to her thighs. She wears pastel rainbow leggings and dark grey shoes with fake bows on the top with a black rim down the bottom of the shoes. In her Superdudes form, her outfit looks the same except she is male, and adopts the name "Grey". In Battleball form, Gretchen wears the standard battle ball armour but has white lines scattered about on her armour and her hair is white. Trivia *Like her creator, Gretchen has autism. *Her favorite color depends on her mood. *As of now, Tech is still tooling around with Gretchen's design. *Her theme song is "Ain't Nobody" by Felix Jaehn ft. Jasmine Thompson. *She plays hockey and is in a team made up of professionals. *She also does gymnastics. *She hates being called "Little Gretchen" and anything close to it. **The last person to refer to her as that has not been seen for months. *A running gag is that when someone asks her if she wants to do something, the camera zooms on her and she says "NO." while her face is smaller. *She's GAY GAY GAY SHE IS SUPER SUPER GAY *She is the only noob to call Shope by her first name. *It has been revealed in "Who, What, Where Noob" that Gretchen fears her father because he is verbally and mentally abusive toward her and her siblings. *She injured Kevin once, but it was nothing severe. *For some reason, she has an obsession with alpacas, trains and narwhals. *She was caught ribbon dancing by Tyler before. *She once broke her elbow. *shes definately going to hell she sins too much Quotes Category:Dorks Category:Characters Category:Tech's stuff Category:Amazing things Category:Fabulousness Category:Things that really weren't good ideas but Tech did them anyway Category:360 Noscopers Category:180 Quickscopers Category:You broke my gingavitis Category:The last category didn't make sense Category:I NEED U Category:Such is life Category:Articles Twi commented on